


Teach Me

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel is having a hard time dealing with his human... urges. That is, until someone shows him how to cope.





	Teach Me

“And how is Cas doing?” you looked up from your coffee as you leaned back into your chair. Sam and Dean sat across from you at the library room table.  
Dean chuckled as he chewed his burger, dripping grease onto the plate in front of him. “It’s like having a toddler roaming free around the bunker. It’s actually kind of hilarious,” Dean mumbled with his mouth full.  
Sam smirked up at you. “Yeah, it is pretty hilarious. He tried to use the toaster this morning…” Sam chuckled with Dean.  
Poor Cas. Being human was such a challenge for him. Even just the basics. Remembering to eat was a big thing. He woke up in the middle of the night with low blood sugar a lot, and almost burned the bunker down trying to make himself something. So, one night you woke up and taught him how to make simple snacks, like sliced apple and peanut butter.  
You took the unofficial title of Cas’s teacher. You bought him simple grooming supplies, taught him how to do laundry, even cut his hair when it got too long. You smiled as you thought back on the little memories.  
You shook your head as footsteps approach you from behind. You spun in your chair to see Cas walking towards the table, clad in a t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Oh, and something in his pocket…  
Or he was happy to see you all.  
Dean coughed as he noticed the bulge in Cas’s pants. “Hey, buddy, I think you have a bit of a problem—“  
“I’m aware of my predicament, Dean. I’ve had the issue before. I’ve been able to remedy it myself, but today that doesn’t seem to be working.” The former angel blushed as he glanced over at you. “I don’t mean to make anyone uncomfortable, I just—“  
“Don’t worry Cas, I’m not offended.” To be honest, there was something about the situation that made you… more aware. You swallowed hard as you tried to steer your gaze away from the elephant in the room. Quite literally.  
Y/N, stop.  
“Dean, I think this is your department,” you snickered as you stood from your chair.  
Dean studied Cas for another moment, then flicked his gaze over to you. “As a matter of fact, I think this is your department, Y/N.”  
You glared at Dean as he smiled at Cas. You huffed. “We all have to help Cas as he transitions—“  
“Y/N, he’s right.” Cas smiled shyly at you.  
Oh.  
You blushed as you realized what was happening. And by the way Dean looked at Cas, he had known about this… situation before. Cas was into you, and now that he was human, he had a harder time hiding it.  
Your stomach fluttered as you approached the equally flushed Cas and took his hand. “C’mon, Cas. I believe it’s time for another lesson.” You gently squeezed his hand and led him back to your room.  
Once you closed the door behind you, you turned to the gorgeous man you had fallen for long before he was human. His shy smile still painted his face as you approached him. “Y/N, you don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable.” Cas took your hand in his. You snorted a laugh as you gazed up at him. He tilted his hand. “What’s so funny?”  
You shook your head. “It’s just that I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Your eyes locked on his. “I want to do this Cas.”  
Castiel’s eyes widened as you slipped your shirt over your head and pressed yourself against him. His erection twitched against your lower stomach, making your skin flush.  
You leaned up and grazed your lips against his. You decided to take this slowly so you didn’t freak out the newly transitioned human.  
Cas’s lips locked onto yours as he gripped the hair at the back of your head, pulling you firmly against him with his other hand. His teeth nibbled at your bottom lip as he slowly rolled his hips into you, releasing a low raspy moan.  
So much for slow.  
He pulled away to relieve himself of his shirt and sweats, leaving him in his boxers. You had never seen this much of Cas before, and you loved what you saw. His finger toyed with the waist of your pants, tugging at it as he nipped at the nape of your neck.  
“Can you take these off?” Cas begged timidly, a stark contrast from his actions.  
Your lips grazed his ear. “Why don’t you take them off for me?” you played. Cas kissed down your chest to your breasts, hovering for a moment to flick his tongue on your nipple. You sighed deeply as he made his way farther down to your belly button, positioning himself on his knees as he slid your pants down to your ankles. He grinned back up at you, causing your breath to catch.  
“Oh, I like these,” Cas murmured as he ran a finger down your black silk panties. He skimmed his thumb over the damp spot near your entrance, pressing down slightly.  
“Castiel,” you mewled as you legs began to shake. You had no idea this man had such an affect on you.  
Cas quickly slipped your panties down and inserted a finger inside you. He slowly pumped it into you, glancing up at you for approval. You softly moaned his name in response, which urged him to pick up speed. You reached down to your clit and swirled your finger as you rolled your hips. Cas quickly moved your finger and replaced it with his lips. He gently sucked and licked the flushed skin as you arched your back. Your orgasm roared through you as you tugged on Cas’s hair. “Oh my god, Cas—“  
Cas rose from his knees and planted an aggressive kiss on your lips as he steered towards the wall, removing his boxers along the way. Your back contacted the frigid concrete, but it didn’t bother you. Your mind hummed as Cas’s hands danced over your skin.  
You smirked as you slowly switched places with Cas, pressing him against the wall. You slowly lowered to his rock hard manhood, taking it in your hands. You smoothed your lips over the tip, sucking lightly and flicking your tongue before taking him completely in your mouth. You pumped rhythmically as your tongue swirled around the shaft.  
“Y/N, Oh—“ Cas grunted as you snaked the tip of your tongue over his pulsing vein, then sucking on the crown.  
Cas pulled you back up and flipped you so your breasts pressed against the wall, now warm from Cas’s body. He laid his hand over the back of yours and pressed it against the wall, interlocking your fingers. The other hand positioned his cock against your slick entrance. He slowly entered you. His thrusts were hard, but rhythmic. His free had made its way to your clit, swirling as you pressed back against him.  
“Oh Cas, oh just like that,” you hummed as he nipped your shoulder. With every thrust, he let out a small grunt. You had never heard such a magnificent sound. Your climax crept up slowly this time as Cas continued to slam into you, pressing you harder against the wall.  
“Y/N, you feel so good wrapped around me—“ His breathing became more erratic as his own climax hovered. “Come for me,” he growled. You obeyed, unable to hold back any longer. Your walls throbbed around his cock as your juices spilled onto him.  
“Cas!” you cried. You gripped his fingers tighter and you rode out the waves of your climax.  
Cas quickly followed as he hissed and groaned several variations of your name. Once he was emptied into you, he relaxed. He pulled out of you very slowly, then spun you around to face him.  
His strong arms pulled you against him. He kissed your neck as he cradled your head on his chest. “Thank you, Y/N. Thank you for teaching me.”  
You nestled yours head against him. “Of course, Castiel. I’m always here if you need me. But some of that seemed… familiar to you. Like you had done it before.”  
Cas’s face flushed. “Well, Dean did introduce me to a few videos he keeps hidden. The Naughty Maid and the Pizza Man.”  
You chuckled against him. “Well, it looks like Dean taught you a little something too, indirectly.” Of course he did.  
Cas smiled as he cupped your cheeks so you were looking up at him. “But, you taught me my most valuable lesson yet.”  
You raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Really? Sex?”  
Cas tilted his head. “No, love. I-I love you, Y/N.” Cas planted a sweet kiss on your lips.  
“I love you too, Castiel.” You leaned back against him and closed your eyes. How you truly felt about him was crystal clear now. It seems that the student had taught the teacher something too.


End file.
